


Peter and the (other) Field Trip

by Aprilmallick



Series: Based off of Peter & Bucky are pals [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky's Cookies, Bullying, F/M, Field Trip, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Please Send Help, Superfamily, The Avengers - Freeform, i spent several weeks on this, peter and Bucky are pals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 21:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14506260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aprilmallick/pseuds/Aprilmallick
Summary: For the person who requested: What if Peter wasn't so lucky and a few of the Avengers tagged along as chaperones on Peter's next field trip? (Also sort of Clint going to school.  I might write a more extensive fic for that later, though.)Featuring Owlet's Bucky, and The awesome Avengers.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Field Trip](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13343310) by [DJ_unicornsrgr8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJ_unicornsrgr8/pseuds/DJ_unicornsrgr8). 



> I apologize that I am not @Dj_unicornsrgr8, however they were nice enough to share their prompt list with me. I promise that I will do my best! [Obviously anything Dj_unicornsrgr8 writes takes precedence over anything that I write.]
> 
> And now for the story! (Disclaimer: I don’t actually know how public school,,, works)

Peter was dozing off a little (He hadn’t gotten much sleep over the weekend), when he heard his biology professor say his name. 

“...Peter?”

His head jerked up abruptly. “Huh?”   
The class snickered. 

The teacher seemed slightly annoyed.  
“I said, that in preparation for our upcoming field trip I’ve sent several of your parents emails requesting that they, or adults they trust, attend as chaperones. That includes yours.”

Oh no, Peter thought. “Um, they’re usually very busy.” He squeaked, “I doubt any of them can come.”

“Well I’ve already sent out the emails, so they can tell me that themselves.” Crap. The bell rang. Everyone started to scramble towards the door. “Don’t forget to bring a signed permission slip!” The teacher called after them. 

Peter moaned to Ned about it at lunch. “It’s going to be like the Avenger’s Tower trip and PTA meetings rolled into one, but worse. They’re all going to want to come!”

Ned shrugged. “I don’t know dude. Avengers chaperoning? That sounds awesome to me! I’m really glad that all the Biologies are going.”

Peter let out a manly whimper and planted his face into the table, carefully avoiding the questionable school lunch. 

“What happened with the Tower and the meetings, anyways?” 

Peter lifted his head and sighed. “Technically the meeting was fine. Tony and Steve intimidated my old Chemistry teacher, so that was nice. But they were all arguing over who got to go. Like, it wasn’t that important. It was cool though, Bucky bugged them and…” He trailed off in horror. 

“What?” Ned asked nervously, “What happened?”

“Bucky.” Peter said faintly. “Shit.” 

Ned looked concerned. “He’s okay, right?”

“He’s fine. I’m not going to be though.”

Now Ned looked really worried. “He’s not going to hurt you is he?”

“What, no!” Peter exclaimed. “Of course not! I just realized that he’s probably listening to everything we’re saying. Which means the Avengers probably already know about the chaperoning.” 

He buried his face back into the table with a groan and an audible thunk.

Ned patted his shoulder comfortingly. “Aw, it’ll be okay dude. So what happened with the tower? Did everyone figure out that you live there?”

“It was actually pretty cool,” Peter said, brightening, looking up again. “Natasha and Bucky both threatened Flash. Everyone still just thinks I intern there.”

“So… it wasn’t bad?” 

“It ended with me being walked to and from school everyday.”

“And you don’t like that?” Ned asked.

Peter chewed his bottom lip, thinking through his answer.   
Keeping in mind that Bucky could hear everything, he said carefully, “I do like it. It makes me feel . . . wanted. But I don’t like them worrying about me so much, I’m sure that they have better things to do with their time. I just . . . don’t like being a bother to any of them.” He winced, remembering Bucky and Pepper’s constant reassurances that he wasn’t a bother. “I-I mean, not a bother, but like, an excess source of stress.” He corrected lamely.   
At least he’d long gotten over the embarrassment and unwanted attention aspect of it. Steve had agreed not to pick him up anymore, and he had been the most noticeable out of all of them. (There weren’t as many people around to stare in the mornings.) Now everyone just accepted that Peter had sort-of bodyguards who were his friends. Well, besides for Flash, but Peter found himself caring about Flash less and less. 

Ned shrugged. “I honestly don’t see the problem dude. They obviously care about you.”

“They love embarrassing me though. Especially Clint. Ugh. But yeah, you’re right, I’m sure it’ll be fine.” Peter massaged his forehead to get rid of the stress headache that had begun to form. 

\----------

Later in the day, Clint was waiting for him outside of the school. He was surrounded by a gaggle of admiring students. Peter groaned to himself. Whomever had sent Clint to pick him up alone had clearly forgotten about the archer’s love for attention from children. He was wondering if he could retreat to a safe distance and shoot Clint a text message (heh, shoot) when the blond spotted him. 

“Hey, Pete!” The archer waved enthusiastically, breaking out into a huge grin. Well, a bigger one. He was already smiling pretty widely at his admirers.

Peter had no choice but to trot on over. “Hi, Clint.” The crowd of students parted for him, which was new. Clint slung an arm over his shoulders. 

“Sorry guys, I gotta take this kid to his job.” Clint told the crowd remorsefully. The students looked disappointed but they let them leave with only a few, “It was nice meeting you!”s and “I love you man!”s

As they walked towards the street Clint ducked down a little and whispered in Peter’s ear, “Is that Flash?”  
Peter looked over to see Flash off in the distance leaning against the side of the school building and glaring at him per-usual. He nodded. Clint narrowed his eyes and did the ‘I’m watching you’ gesture with his fingers at the bully. He most definitely wasn’t as intimidating as Natashas glares, and Flash clearly thought so, because he only sneered in response.   
Peter giggled and Clint pouted. “Aw man, he didn’t even look scared. How come?”

“Sorry, man.” Peter said sympathetically. “Maybe you should try dying your hair red or getting a metal arm.”

Clint shrugged. “Or I can just aim an arrow at him. Might be fun to watch him piss his pants.”

“Please don’t.” Peter pleaded, “He barely bothers me anymore, I swear.”

The Avenger pouted. “Fine, I won’t . . . for now.”  
Peter let out a sigh of relief.  
“Next time I get a chance though, I’m taking it.”   
Peter groaned.   
He was surprised that Clint didn’t seem to know about the upcoming field trip.   
“Oh, by the way, Barnes wants to talk with you when you get home.”  
Brow furrowed in thought, Peter wondered what questionable thing he’d said this time. 

To his surprise it wasn’t only Bucky waiting for him in his and Steve’s living room. Natasha was there too.   
“Hey, guys.” He said cautiously, “What’s up?”

“Have a seat.” Natasha gestured to the armchair across from where she and Bucky were sitting. Bucky looked slightly put-out.

Peter sat apprehensively. “I’m sorry.” He blurted out. 

Bucky frowned, let out a wounded noise and opened his mouth but Natasha held up a hand to stop him. “What are you sorry for, Peter?” She asked calmly. 

“Um . . . whatever I did to make Bucky look upset? This isn’t about the chaperone thing, is it? Because-”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Natasha interrupted, “And Barnes isn’t upset with you. Neither of us are.”

“Ah, okay.” Peter leaned back into the chair trying not to blush.

“Barnes just wants to ask you something. I’m just here for moral support. For both of you.”  
She looked over at Bucky who just looked at the floor sullenly. Natasha sighed.   
“Peter, does it bother you that he has you bugged?”

Bucky finally spoke up. “Target upset is mission non-compatible. But it may be necessary. It is a paradox.”

Peter’s forehead scrunched up in confusion. “What?”

“He means that he doesn’t want to upset you but your safety takes precedence.” Natasha explained. 

“Don’t want to break your trust.” Bucky said gruffly. 

Peter was honestly touched that Bucky cared about his happiness so much. “Wow . . . thank you.” He said earnestly, “It’s really nice that you asked. It’s okay though. I’m okay with you listening.” He glanced at Natasha and blushed before looking straight at Bucky and saying determinedly, “It makes me feel safe. Knowing that you care enough to keep tabs on me.”

In a flash Bucky was off the couch and giving Peter a hug. “I am glad.” He said into Peter’s ear, “That I make you feel safe. Mission is happy.” Peter leaned into the embrace, resting his cheek on the super soldiers chest.

Right on cue, Steve burst into the room, his hands full of shopping bags. “I’m home Buck! I-- oh.” He drew up short with his patented expression of concern™. “Everything okay Pete?”

“It’s all good.” Peter said, his voice muffled in Bucky’s shirt. 

“Don’t worry, we’re fine here.” Natasha gave a mischievous smile. “Peter was just about to tell us about the field trip he has coming up.”

Steve perked up with interest. “Field trip?”

Bucky let go to give him space to talk.  
“I guess Tony will tell you at dinner anyways.” Peter said, sounding resigned. “We’re going to the zoo for a biology trip. My teacher wants chaperones. He sent Tony an email.”

Natasha looked intrigued. “Can more than one of us come?” 

“Yeah,” Peter told her grudgingly, “I’m pretty sure it says ‘one or more parents or available adults.’”

“I call dibs!” Natasha said gleefully. “Barnes, what do you say?”

“We’ll discuss it over dinner.” Bucky said firmly. He hesitated. “Can you please leave. I need to talk to Peter alone.” 

Natasha shrugged and left. Steve retreated to his and Bucky’s bedroom and closed the door. 

“You didn’t tell them.” Peter said.

Bucky shook his head. “No . . . I won’t tell the team anything you say unless it ties directly to your wellbeing.”

“Thanks.” Peter ducked his head. 

Frowning, Bucky said, “I want you to trust me.”

“I do trust you.” Peter told him honestly, “I trust all of you. I don’t just fall asleep in the presence of anyone, you know.”

Bucky snorted. “Your classmates say otherwise.” 

“Hey!” But Peter grinned at Bucky’s teasing. “Okay, that’s fair. I don’t fall asleep on just anyone though. That’s reserved for family.”

The super soldier smiled too, making Peter feel warm and fuzzy inside. He had done that. He’d helped put that smile there. 

\----------

Predictably, Tony made it into a loud and exuberant announcement at dinner. “So someone needs to bring a chaperone for a trip to the zoo!” He sang.

Peter winced. “Do I get a say?”

“No can-do, sorry kiddo.”

Clint, Tony, Hill, and Natasha looked excited. Bucky kept his poker face, Bruce looked mildly interested. Steve was looking a little sad, because he knew that he was a bit too noticable to come along. Pepper looked regretful. 

“I really wish I could come, but my next week is packed to the brim with meetings and conference calls.” She said sadly. 

At that, Tony’s face fell. “Aw shit, I have a ton of work to do too. I’m out too, kiddo.”

“Language!” Pepper hissed.

Tony rolled his eyes. “Seriously though, I’m the only one here that hasn’t gotten a chance to participate in this Peter-watch that’s been going on. I’m going to make time to spend with you, I swear.”

“Thanks, Tony.” Peter blushed. 

“If I may,” Jarvis interrupted. “I believe that I have come up with an optimal plan that includes Mr. Banner, Hawkey, Ms. Romanoff, Agent Hill, and Sergeant Barnes. Captain Rogers is abstaining, correct?”

“Yup,” Steve sighed.

“Alright, let’s hear this, Jarvis.” Tony said. 

“Dr. Banner and Agent Hill will attend as chaperones, as they are the least likely to be recognized. Agents Barton and Romanoff can pose as a friendly civilian at the zoo, and Sergeant Barnes can watch out for danger a bit away from the main group of students.”

Bucky was the first to nod his assent. “Approved. Maintains all mission objectives. Nice job, building.”

“Thank you, Sergeant Barnes.”

“Will Flash be on this trip?” Clint inquired.

“Yes.” Peter admitted.

Clint punched the air. “Yes! I’m gonna have him so terrified by the end of the day.”

Peter hid his face in his hands. “Oh my God, please don’t do anything drastic.”

“Nah, I’ll just follow him at a nice safe distance, maybe put an arrow through his leg if he goes near you . . . “

“You can not go around shooting minors.” Pepper told him sharply.

“You guys are no fun.” The archer said petulantly. 

“So I’m not sure-” Bruce began.

“Oh no.” Natasha said, pointing a finger at him, “You’re going. You need some time outside. It’ll be good for you.”

“But the Hulk-”

“I thought the Hulk doesn’t hurt children?” Natasha challenged.

“Alright.” Bruce conceded. “I won’t start anything urgent until after. And try to avoid Hulking out.”

“Okay, we all agreed?” Natasha asked, looking around the table, her eyes sharp.

“Sounds good to me.” Hill shrugged. “Peter?”

“I- I guess that works.” He said hesitantly. 

Pepper smiled widely. “Great! So i’ll just sign your permission slip. Tony can email your teacher, and everything will be all set!”

“I will make you cookies for your trip.” Bucky told him.


	2. Chapter 2

Two days later, the day of the trip dawned bright and mild. Peter was glad that the weather was nice. It was just cool enough that Bucky wouldn’t look out of place with his leather coat which covered his metal arm and hid several knives.   
Bucky was taking his job as the student protection detail seriously, but he made it clear that Peter’s safety came first.  
Clint was dressed in civilian clothes, his bow and quiver strapped underneath his clothing. A backpack finished the look, hiding the bulge that the weapons caused. Natasha wearing a hoodie and jeans, a much more casual look than her usual catsuit. Peter was sure she was hiding at least one tazer as well as a few guns on her body, but he was a little scared to ask.   
He was fairly sure that the only unarmed person coming with him was Bruce, and that was only because he himself was a weapon. Hill always had a handgun somewhere on her person, in those sharp looking suits. 

Clint and Natasha left early to get to the zoo before Peter’s class did. Bucky went with them.   
Hill and Bruce walked him to school.  
Unfortunately, his Biology teacher, like his chemistry teacher, had actually heard of Dr. Banner. 

“Dr. Banner! It’s so nice to meet you.” He stammered.

Bruce smiled thinly. “Likewise.” 

“Ah, yes, but I’m afraid I have to ask . . . is it safe for you to be here? Nothing against you, of course, but the safety of the children is our first concern.”

“You don’t need to worry about the Hulk.” Hill said, stepping forward smoothly. “Dr. Banner has him under control.”

“The Hulk isn’t even so violent.” Peter piped up helpfully. “When there’s no battle he’s pretty nice.” Then he did an internal facepalm. Why would he, a lowly intern, know that?

The teacher glanced at him dubiously.

“He’s right.” Hill cut in, “There was an unfortunate Hulk-out incident, and Peter met the Hulk. No one was hurt.” 

If by ‘unfortunate incident’ she meant ‘alien invasion’ then Hill wasn’t really lying. If anything, the Hulk had tried to cuddle Peter and wrap him up in a blanket post-battle. Bruce had been super apologetic afterwards but Peter hadn’t minded. 

“I . . . suppose it’s okay then.” The teacher said.

They boarded the bus, all the adults sitting in the front. Peter sat with Ned. MJ was in the seat across the aisle from them, squinting at Peter suspiciously. It made him nervous. Both Natasha and Hill had a fairly high likelihood of ganging up with her. Pepper too, if they ever had the misfortune of meeting.   
Flash was sitting behind him, hoping to bother them as usual. Peter didn’t particularly care, as any of the Avengers who’d tagged along on the trip would protect him at the drop of a hat. Maybe Clint threatening him a little wouldn’t be the worst thing, he thought.   
As they were going to the Bronx zoo, it wasn’t a terribly far ride.   
Flash still managed to wrangle the wrath of Hill by hissing something derogatory at Ned just as she was walking past.   
“Excuse me?” She said, stopping and cocking her head slightly. 

“It’s okay,” Ned tried to say, but Hill silenced him with a look and turned back to Flash.

Flash paled and cowered under her sharp gaze. “N-nothing.”

“Really.” She said, “Because I could have sworn I heard something.”

“I-I called Leeds a fatass.”

“Apologize.” Hill ordered. When Hill gave an order, one tended to listen if they wished to remain in one piece and even Flash seemed to sense it. 

“Sorry.” He mumbled. 

Hill’s eyes flashed. “Properly.”

“I’m sorry I insulted you.” Flash said a little more clearly.

“And . . . ?” She prompted.

He looked little confused, then his face cleared. “And I won’t do it it again.” 

Hill nodded. “Good. And let me remind you that Peter’s bag has listening equipment installed on it. We now have your words to hold against you if you continue bothering Peter or Ned. We don’t want to do anything to you, Eugene, but we will.” 

The biology teacher suddenly appeared next to Hill. “Everything okay here?” He asked.

“Everything is fine.” Hill said airily, handing him the package of water bottles she’d been sent to retrieve from the back of the bus. “Just stopped to have a word with Peter.”   
As they began walking back up the aisle together Hill shot Flash one last look, accompanied by her dangerous smile. He shrank back into his seat. 

With his super hearing, Peter heard the teacher ask Hill if she’d ever thought of a career as a teacher, and snorted. 

He let out a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding. “Wow.”

“Yeah.” Ned agreed. “She’s awesome, but she still terrifies me.” 

“Me too.” 

Peter peered over the top of the seat in front of him and saw Hill back in her seat next to Bruce. She whispered something in his ear and he started, looking back, and half standing up. Thankfully, Hill pulled him back down. 

“Shit.” He whispered.

“What’s wrong dude?”

“Bruce can’t get angry.” He said worriedly. “Or well, angrier.”

Ned gave him a strange look but didn’t comment.

“Who the fuck is she, Parker.” Flash hissed from behind, clearly upset that he’d been so rattled.   
Mj leaned in, clearly curious as well, but Peter didn’t really mind that.

“I’ve told you before, she’s a friend from work. My parents couldn’t make it so she offered to come along instead.” 

“You don’t have parents.” Flash spat venomously, and Peter flinched. 

“Not cool, dude.” Ned spoke up.

“Yeah, lay off him Thompson.” MJ added.

Peter took a deep breath and then exhaled. “It’s okay guys.” He twisted around the seat to look at Flash. “I do have parents. They might not have given birth to me, but at least I know they want me. I wouldn’t expect you to understand.”   
Flash gaped wordlessly at him. Peter turned back to face front. He caught sight of MJ and Ned, both whom looked impressed. Peter offered each of them one of Bucky’s cookies. They were delicious. Ned and MJ were grateful.   
Luckily, they arrived at the zoo soon after, and Peter was able to get off the bus and away from Flash. 

Bruce gripped his shoulder. “You okay?”

Peter gave him a steady smile. “I’m fine.” 

“I’m not sure I can stay here.” Bruce said under his breath, “I didn’t anticipate how angry-”

“Listen to me.” Peter said. “Take a deep breath.”   
Bruce looked dubious, but he did so.  
“I can handle it.” Peter told him, “And Hill, Natasha, Clint, and Bucky are all here to protect me, and they will protect us if you Hulk out. Which you won’t. Because I’m fine.”

Looking marginally calmer, the scientist nodded reluctantly. “I’ll just walk a little away from the students, shall I? Less chance of me hearing something that will set me off.”

“That’s fine.” Peter agreed, “I think between me, Hill, and Ned I’ll be okay. Plus everyone else who’s around to threaten Flash on my behalf. Just . . . look at all the awesome animals and remember to breathe.”

Bruce gave him the ghost of a smile. “You’re a good kid Peter, you know that right?”

Predictably, Peter blushed and ducked his head, embarrassed. It seemed that he was still unable to take a compliment.

\----------

A few hours later Peter was pleased that he’d had a really great trip. He loved animals, and the assignment for the trip had been to observe at least three animals and record their characteristics, habitats, and behaviors.   
In honor of Bucky he’d chosen tigers as one of his animals, because of his devotion to cat Eleanor. Peter had also done part of the assignment on a blackbear that looked just like the one Bucky had given him a while back. For his last animal he’d gone into the bug house and chosen the Black Widow spider, mostly as a joke to honor Natasha as well as his status as Spider-man.


	3. Chapter 3

The only mishap eerily mirrored the one that had happened at The Avenger’s Tower. After lunch Peter left his bag and went to the bathroom. Flash, obviously assuming he’d be safe away from the listening device (the only one he knew about) followed. 

When Bucky threatened Flash for a second time, Peter had murmured dazedly under his breath, “Maybe you saving me in the bathroom can be our always.”

Bucky watched, satisfied as Flash went sprinting out of the restroom with a fearful glance over his shoulder, then turned to Peter. “I do not understand that reference.”   
Peter started to answer but Bucky held up a hand to silence him, clearly listening to something in his earpiece.

“If I may, Sergeant Barnes. It is a declaration of love between two individuals, taken from a teenage romance novel.” Jarvis informed him. “I believe Captain Roger and yours ‘always’ would be ‘till the end of the line.’”

Sassy building. 

“Building Jarvis said it’s from a romance novel.” Bucky said. “What’s it called?”

“The Fault in our Stars.” Peter said.

“Any good?”

Peter considered it. “Well it’s pretty depressing and I didn’t particularly like it but it got really popular so I guess it’s good.”

Bucky nodded. “You okay?”

Peter gave him a shaky smile. “I’m fine. Thanks to you.”

“That kid just doesn’t quit, huh.”

“Yeah. I’m actually seriously considering letting Clint threaten him.”

Bucky rewarded him with the ghost of a smile. “I’ll be sure to tell him.” He hesitated. “I heard what you told Flash on the bus. About Pepper and Stark. Can I tell them.”

Peter blushed. “I-”

Bucky gave him the pleading puppy-dog eyes that were impossible to resist. “100% probability of making them really happy.”

“Alright.” Peter said, blushing harder. “Just . . . maybe not while I’m standing right there, you know?”

\----------

Peter noticed Clint and Natasha around the zoo. He wasn’t the only one. MJ kept glaring suspiciously back at them. 

“Everything okay?” Peter asked nervously.

“They look familiar.” Michelle muttered. 

Peter let out a panicked squeak. “I wonder why that is.” 

“They look a little like those assassin Avengers. You know, if they were dating.” She looked back at them one more time and Peter was appalled to realize Natasha was smiling at her. Hell, Peter was sure he saw Nat wink at MJ too. 

Remembering that the general public wasn’t privy to the Avengers loves lives, Peter kept quiet. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Ned open his mouth to comment, and quickly elbowed him in the ribs. Luckily, his friend got the hint and quickly shut his mouth. 

Peter was fairly certain that he glimpsed the couple following Flash at one point. He was also pretty sure that Clint had indeed threatened him, if the nauseated expression on his face and the terrified glances he kept throwing Peter’s way were anything to go by.   
Seemed as if Flash had had quite the day. 

The students had been broken into groups, based on the number of chaperones. Bruce and Hill were with his group of course, and Peter had to admit that they were the best choices. They didn’t hover, didn’t seem overbearing, and they (Hill) managed to intimidate his classmates into being moderately well-behaved.  
Bruce went around helping students with their assignments, giving them some useful facts about whichever animal in question.   
All in all, the students seemed to like them, which meant that they were nice and respectful to Peter as well.  
(The only drawback was that MJ seemed to have fallen into step with Hill, and they also appeared to be talking, which Peter was worried about. Together they would be unstoppable.)   
He was actually a little disappointed to be going home at the end, which immediately put him into an amazing mood. He’s thought he’d lost that feeling. 

Peter smiled widely. “Have a good trip, Peter?” Hill asked.

“Yeah.” He said, still grinning, probably like a maniac. “It was awesome.” 

She pulled him in for a hug. ”Glad to hear it. So we weren’t too bad?”

“You guys weren’t bad at all.” He admitted grudgingly. “None of you guys embarrassed me. Not even Clint and Natasha.”

Hill laughed, letting him go. “That’s because they were stalking Flash. I think they may have done something to that Payton kid too, but you didn’t hear it from me.” 

Bruce joined them. “You know, I think this is the longest time I’ve been outside since . . . ever.”

Peter grinned at him. “Well did you enjoy it?”

Bruce smiled back. “You know, I think I did.” The he sighed. “Still have the bus ride back though.” 

“Actually.” Hill said, “we don’t.”

Peter and Bruce shared a confused glance. “Um. we don’t?”

“Nope. I asked you teacher if Bruce and I could keep you since we supposedly have to take you to your internship.”

Peter’s face lit up. “Awesome! Just let me go tell Ned and MJ goodbye.” He ran to catch up with the group of students. 

“Don’t tell Peter, but we’re meeting up with Steve Pepper and Tony.” Hill said quickly. 

Bruce smiled. “Good, I was worried that they’d feel like they were missing out.” 

Before Hill could respond, Peter was racing back towards them, looking delighted. 

“Got all your things?” Hill checked.

“Yup, got everything in my bag. We leaving with Bucky Clint and Tasha?” 

“They’re waiting for us outside.” Hill told him, hiding a smile. The kid was just so damned cute.

Peter was practically jumped by the three assassins when he stepped out of the zoo gates. Clint and Natasha both threw an arm around his shoulders and Bucky stepped out of nowhere to ruffle his hair. 

“Didn’t you guys just spend the entire day watching me?” He asked, laughing. 

“Yeah, but we didn’t get to see you.” Clint complained. “Looking at you from afar doesn’t count.”

“I thought maybe we could all go out for ice cream to celebrate a job well done from everyone today.” Natasha said innocently. 

It shouldn’t have been possible, but Peter looked even happier. Hill wondered what was going to happen once he realized Tony Pepper and Steve were there waiting. 

The answer appeared to be a smile so wide that Peter’s entire face looked like it was about to split in half. Pepper and Tony pulled him in for a joint hug.

“Buckaroo told us how you feel about Pepper and me.” Tony told him. 

Peter let out an embarrassed yelp, turning to look at Bucky.

“You said I could tell them.” The soldier said unabashedly. 

“I did.” Peter agreed. 

“We think of you like our son too, sweetheart.” Pepper said. She sounded close to tears.   
Peter went red and she brushed a kiss against his forehead. 

“The rest of you are my family too, you know.” Peter sead earnestly, looking around.

The rest of the Avengers beamed at him. All of them except Bucky looked teary, even Natasha and Hill.   
All-in-all, it was really the perfect ending to an amazing day.   
Peter smiled. He really had a family. Finally.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr if you want!


End file.
